dantaliannoshokafandomcom-20200213-history
Wise children
The wise children are six students of Mildred Dewar that read the Book of Wisdom and obtained absolute knowledge. They are present in the ''Book of Wisdom'' story. __TOC__ Background They were common students from Mildred’s private school, until she found the Book of Wisdom. They were not from rich families. Probably, the children just finished elementary school. Their names are not mentioned.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 3, volume 1. Personality Their personalities changed after they read the Book of Wisdom obtained by their teacher Mildred. They are difficult to handle as students, since there’s nothing else they can learn in a classroom. They have monstrous computational ability and perfect understanding of all fields. The kids enjoy discussing among themselves about complicate matters, such as politics and science, including papers by Nobel Prize laureates. Eventually they can be arrogant, almost bragging about their superior intellect. They laugh when Mildred cannot understand the intricate concepts they try to teach her. The students show no emotions and have no attachment to the Book of Wisdom. After obtaining absolute knowledge, they plan to keep their lazily lives, despite knowing how to rule the world and become rich. They plan to live off their families or taking advantage of people, without resorting to illegal activities. The children believe that using their wisdom for something else would be dangerous, tiresome or fruitless. According to them, adults are fools. In the manga, they know how to speak Latin and they use the language to offend Mildred.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian manga, Chapter 9. Appearance They look normal children that just finished elementary school. They have vacant eyes. In the anime, they are four boys and two girls wearing common British children’s clothing from the early 1900s. The boys have vests, shirts and jackets. They also wear newsy caps or a simple felt hat. The girls have long dresses and a bow lace on their long hair.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian anime, Episode 3. They look more bizarre in the manga. They have light clothes and eerie eyes. Only one girl is seen in this version. She has a long, braided hair. Plot In the afternoon, the wise children are murmuring inside the small classroom of Mildred Dewar. They talk about complicated matters, showing an eerie atmosphere and a maturity beyond their ages. They are sit in a circle around a table, surrounding the Book of Wisdom. The kids criticize the adult’s practice of politics. They wonder if they should entrust the world to them. They are mentioned by Camilla. She informs Hugh and Dalian about their change of personality and how they become very intelligent after their teacher Mildred obtained a Phantom Book. She was having problems handling the kids and wouldn’t leave her house anymore. Later, Mildred refer to them as monsters, capable of subjugating mankind. When Hugh asks where they are, she points to the backyard of her mansion. Hugh and Dalian meet the wise children inside Mildred’s classroom. They know about their connection with the Bibliotheca Mystica de Dantalian. They mention the six degrees of separation to explain how any information can be obtained. The kids laugh because Mildred couldn’t understand the concept. Hugh is allowed to take the Book of Wisdom without any problem. The students discuss about the Phantom Book and its power to release the full potential of the human brain. Hugh questions what they would do with their knowledge. They suggest methods to seize control of the world. The kids could interfere in politics, economy, military and religion. However, doing that would be stressful and they could be assassinated by subordinates. Being sponged by superiors was not an option. They say they will live off their parents or taking advantage of people like Mildred. Hugh and Dalian leave the classroom with the Book of Wisdom. In the manga, Hugh and Dalian never met the wise children. Mildred fails in restraining her students, who are making incomprehensible scribbles on the chalkboard. They offend her in Latin, although she never taught the language to them. Later, Mildred appears with a briefcase full of money. She wants to make money with the wise kids. However, the children have no ambition to use their powers. Trivia * The six voice actors are females. Mayuki Makiguchi is widely known as the voice actor of Serena, from Pokémon XY.Mayuki Makiguchi. (2016, August 17). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 15:19, February 19, 2017, from https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Mayuki_Makiguchi&oldid=734936158 Mikako Takahashi gives her voice to Ayumi Yamada in Honey and Clover.Mikako Takahashi. (2017, January 23). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 15:20, February 19, 2017, from https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Mikako_Takahashi&oldid=761434655 * Hugh and Dalian remember the wise children during the Book of Wisdom II story, since the Phantom Book was read once again, this time by Charlotte Edgecumbe.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 2, volume 7. References Category:Phantom Book Users Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters